


Sold out

by Illneverbethin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Human Trafficking, Irons is a creep, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stalking, Underwear Theft, Wesker is sus, and Leon is oblivious, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illneverbethin/pseuds/Illneverbethin
Summary: Brian has been having some trouble looking for a good one to sell. Everything changes when he meets Leon Scott Kennedy.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with no zombies, viruses, or B.O.W.S.  
> This story contains Rape/Noncon elements, kidnapping, human trafficking, and slavery.  
> I do NOT condone real life kidnapping, slavery, or any kind of trafficking.  
> So, please be careful out in public and at home. Check under your cars, walk with friends or family, or learn self defense.  
> Please stay safe.  
> I send my love to all you guys, gals, and non-binary pals!

Brian hadn’t reported back to the guys in months. It wasn’t like he was ignoring them. He’d read the emails that they had sent him.   
  
‘You find a good one yet?’

`Come on, we’re growing old here.’

`How long does it take to find a good victim? Damn, guy or girl, doesn’t matter.’

Brian had been trying to look for a good victim to sell. He could target a total stranger. He had been thinking about settling with either Rebecca Chambers or Jill Valentine, the female S.T.A.R.S. Members. Maybe even both of them. 

Now he had a chance to look for a victim. An academy had a man named Leon Kennedy. He was at the top of his class. Brian would visit the academy to get a good look at all of the cadets. Soon, he would see if Leon was worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was September of 1998. Brian Irons would be visiting an academy to check on the cadets during their training. When he was out on the field, he saw men and women with a bit of muscle doing push-ups, climbing walls, pushing tires, and running. They were good to look at. When the trainer wasn’t watching, he would ogle the women and even some of the men.

“They sure are working hard out there. So, which one works the hardest?” Brian asked. “Leon Kennedy.” The trainer gestured toward the man with dirty blonde hair on one of the climbing walls. His face wasn’t visible, but Brian was staring at his arms. He thought that his face would be very masculine, with a very serious attitude. Since he was curious, he requested a private chat with Leon. “Sure, I’ll call him over. Hey, Kennedy!” The man took off his safety cord and jogged over to the two men. “Yes, sir?”

When Brian got a look at the cadet’s face, he was surprised. He was oh, so wrong about his expectations, but not disappointed. Instead of a mature, masculine face, Leon had a soft and gentle-looking babyface. His attitude was a respectful tone. He stood straight in front of his superiors. God, he was so damn beautiful. He completely forgot about Rebecca and Jill. Leon was the new target. But, he did wish to keep Leon to himself, but he made a promise.

“Leon, this is Brian Irons, chief of Raccoon City police department. He would like to talk to you in private.” Leon nodded. “Understood, sir.” Brian led him over to a bench and sat down. He patted the spot beside him, wanting Leon to have a seat beside him. He caught onto the message and obeyed. 

“So, how long have you been training here?” “I’d say about eight months.” Brian was proud of how dedicated he was to this job. “You’ve been training for _eight months,_ you said? One of the few people who trained more than the average duration. You sure are dedicated.” Leon chuckled, which made Brian crack a smile. “Yes, I know. I just want to be prepared, you know?” “I understand you, kid. I hope that you're comfortable with me askin’, but what made you decide to be an officer?” Brian asked. “I was kind of expecting that question. But, my father was an officer, and ever since I was a kid, I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Every time he told me about his days at work, I was always fascinated. So, I decided that I want to help people as well.”

Brian felt a bit of sympathy. He had planned to call the guys to kidnap him as soon as his first day ended. But, he felt bad about taking away something that he worked so hard for. Something that he wanted since he was a kid. So the new plan was to let him have his dream, but only for one to three months. 

“Thank you for telling me about yourself, Leon. I should let you go, you probably have more tasks.” “Yes, I think so too. The R.P.D. members probably need their chief.” He said while getting up and adjusting his clothes. “Leon, one more thing I need to tell you.”

He turned back around. 

“About your application, you should get a call or email stating whether you're eligible or not for the R.P.D. And if you are, when you should start.” 

Leon smiled a bit. “Thank you for telling me that Mr. Irons. I’ll be looking forward to those.” He said before heading back to his training. 

Who was Brian kidding? Of course, he would be accepted. Not only did have a beautiful face, but he also had been training and was at the top of his class. Not to mention, he could tell that Leon was naive, which made him a perfect target. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets the first day at work that he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perspective is gonna be changing a bit, so prepared to have your brain tied in a knot during the chapters.

**_September 15, 1998 _ **

It was pretty late in the day with the sun setting in the distance. Leon was standing by his living room window, watching with a beer in hand when the phone rang. For the past week, every time he was always nervous, thinking it might be Chief Irons getting back to him with bad news, but in reality it would just be Ark calling to check up on him. 

He picked up the phone and put it to his ear, preparing himself to hear the news. 

“Hello? Am I speaking to Leon? Leon Kennedy?” Irons said over the phone. “Yes, this is him.” He bit his lip with anxiety. “I read your application, and judging by your training, I’ve called to tell you, congratulations. You’ve been accepted into Raccoon City Police Department.” Leon felt his heart nearly jump into his throat. Was he serious? He decided to play it professionally. “Thank you for sharing the news with me. What time and day should I start at, chief?” “You start on September 21, and make sure to show up before seven o'clock.” “Alright. I'll start then?” “Yeah, I’ll look forward to seeing you there. I’ll send some the Special Tactics and Rescue Service members and the officers to give you a little tour. Anyway, I’ll let you go now.” “Thanks, chief.” He hung up the phone.

Was that a real phone call? Was he dreaming? Leon pinched himself in the cheek to see if he was in a dream. He was awake. A wave of relief washed over him. He had been so worked up for nothing. He sat at his computer and decided to email Ark about the good news. 

‘Guess what I just found out...’ 

He got back to him almost immediately. ‘Lemme guess, you got the gig?’ 

‘Yeah, isn't it great?’

‘Lucky you, they're still gettin back to me’

‘Hope they do soon. Anyway I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing before this, talk to you later?’

‘Talk to you later’

* * *

_**September 21, 1998** _

_‘Damn, what time is it?’_ Leon grunted and opened his eyes. “Shit!” He yelled. ‘6:14 A.M.’ read his alarm clock.

He had overslept. On his _first_ day of work. He had planned to wake up at five o'clock. Now he had to take a shower, get dressed, and get breakfast in a short amount of time. 

**_ 6:48 A.M. _ **

Leon frantically shut and locked the door behind him, combing his hair on the way out. He got into his jeep and threw on his seatbelt. He only had a few minutes to get to work. Thank goodness it was only an eight drive from his house to the station. He sighed when he got there. He was ready to be scolded for not showing up early enough. But, when he got through the doors, it was the complete opposite. 

“Mornin’, Kennedy. Right on time. Come on, they're waiting over here.” Leon was a bit confused about the chief’s attitude towards him. When Leon was a teenager during his part-time job, his boss would tell him off for showing up late, even though his ticket would say he showed up on time. 

Still, he brushed it off as just Irons being nice and followed him to the front desk where a group of people were standing. “This is Leon Kennedy. If you can give him a tour that would be just fine.” Irons left him alone with the group. 

A man with brown hair and a green vest greeted him with a smile. “Hey there! My name is Chris Redfield. A pleasure to meet you, Kennedy.” Chris held out his hand for Leon to shake, which he accepted. “Nice to meet you, Chris.” A woman with a brown bob and a blue uniform said hello to him, introducing herself as Jill Valentine.

A petite woman with very short brown hair introduced herself as Rebecca Chambers. “I’m Barry Burton.” Said the man with the red vest. Leon twitched when he felt two hands clap over his shoulders. But felt relieved when he realized that they were his coworkers, Elliot Edward and Marvin Branagh. 

“And him, ” Chris gestured to the man with slicked back blonde hair and shades. “He’s Albert Wesker. The Captain and founder of S.T.A.R.S.” Albert didn't say anything. Leon could tell that he was staring at him with intent. Even behind his sunglasses. It gave him chills. Albert was totally someone that you didn't want to piss off.  
  
“Come on, let's show the boy around.” Albert spoke up. The other S.T.A.R.S. members and the two officers walk ahead, but Albert stayed behind with Leon. “Welcome to the R.P.D., rookie.” He flashed a smile at him and walked on ahead. That wasn't the type of thing he’d expect from a guy like Wesker, but he still followed him along. 

* * *

After they had shown him the locker room where he had gotten changed into his uniform, they had walked through the station and showed him the ups and downs of the place.

“So, Leon, I hope you don't mind me asking, what time did the chief ask you to show up at?” Rebecca asked. “At seven o'clock in the morning?” “And what time did you show up at?” Jill asked. “A little around 6:56.” “How did he handle that?” She asked. “Well. He just smiled at me and told me good morning. Nothing about the time.”

“Really? That's lucky. One time he yelled at me for showing up 10 minutes, before my arrival time.” Chris said. “I don't plan to make a habit out of this. Do you think he's just going easy on me just because it's my first day?” Leon asked “Maybe. When I was a rookie, he would give me a shit ton of tasks.” Chris added. “I doubt that he’s going easy. This _is_ a police station after all.” 

“For the last room, we’ll show you the office where you’ll be working.” Marvin had said while pointing towards a door. “After you, officer Kennedy.” He had stepped to the side and let Leon open the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by people blowing loud streamers and confetti in his hair. When he looked up, he saw a banner that read ‘Welcome Leon’. 

All he could do was chuckle. “That explains why you all had me save this room for last.” He said while picking confetti off of his head. “Well, it _was_ a surprise. Now come on, let's introduce you to some of your other coworkers.” Elliot said while leading him around the office.

* * *

While finishing up paperwork on his lunch break, Leon felt a light tap on his shoulder from Chris. “Hey, I’m on break too. Mind if I chat with ya for a bit?” “Sure, not at all.” He said putting his pen down.

“So, how’s your first day going so far?” “Well, everyone’s been good to me today, but don’t worry, I won’t expect them to be like this _every_ day.” Chris laughed. “I’m glad to see that you have it all worked out. What made you wanna become an officer?” Chris asked. “My dad was an officer. And I liked hearing about how his days were.” He said. “So, that explains why hearing your full name makes me feel as if I heard it before. I think I heard some stories about your dad.” “Really? Huh, didn't know he was that popular.”

“By the way, the other S.T.A.R.S. members ordered some pizza, wanna come? I’m allowed to bring someone with me.” “Sure thing.” “Well, what are we waiting for? It isn’t gonna eat itself.”

* * *

“Anyone have the slightest clue when Chris is gonna be back?” Barry asked. “Well, we did allow him to bring a buddy.” Jill said glancing at the clock. “Nevermind, we won’t be waiting any longer.” She said.

Chris returned to the break room with Leon following behind him, talking and laughing. “I see that you brought the newbie with you. Go ahead, take a seat.”   
  
“Part of me knew that you would be bringing him with you.” Barry said as he grabbed himself a slice. Chris and Leon sat in an empty space beside each other. “And what did the other part say?” Chris asked, being cocky. “He probably thought you were bringing back a lady. Maybe try to get in her pants later?” Jill said as she finished her slice of cheese pizza. “Oh come on, really?” “Alright. That's enough.” Wesker chimed in. 

“Kennedy, what made you want to join the force?” Wesker asked the rookie. “I have my reasons. Two to be exact. First, I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and help the innocent. For the second reason, I don't know really know. It's that something about this city gives me an eerie feeling and by coming here, it's a great way to understand the city.” He answered fishing out a slice of vegetable pizza. 

“Those are some pretty good reasons.” He eyed him up and down. “I’ll agree with the part about the city feeling strange to you. This place kind of give me chills. Those _are_ good reasons.” Jill said. 

Chris got himself a slice of cheese pizza and said, “If I had some anchovies, I’d put 'em on top and eat it.” Leon gave him a look of disgust. He just laughed. “What?” He said jokingly. “Redfield, that is absolutely disgusting.” “Oh come on, I was just jokin’ around. You know I wouldn't do that. Right, Jill?” “Right, but still...that’s right next to pineapples on the worst toppings list.” “Before or after? What do you think, Kennedy?” That was easy for him to answer. “They’re both equally as bad.” He said he got another slice of vegetable pizza. 

Everyone in the room started laughing. Even Jill. Like always, everyone was laughing except Wesker. But this time, it was different. It made him _angry_ to see Chris and Leon talking and laughing as if they were close friends. If he didn't do something, the rookie would soon start to develop a friendship with his superior.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker is mad sus


End file.
